Talk:Peppermint Candy Cane
Does this remove dp in Tomb mission or during gvgs? :No. --Fyren 04:34, 28 December 2005 (UTC) Does anyone know which collectors gave candy canes? :Er... every one of the Wintersday collectors. --Fyren 14:57, 29 December 2005 (UTC) ::That was sort of my question...who are the Wintersday collectors? But I found a list that I'll Wikify: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=97842 :::This list should go in Christmas Collector, from what I can tell. --Nkuvu 23:54, 29 December 2005 (UTC) Erase Morale Boost From the Morale Boost article: Candy Canes, which were available during the Wintersday event in 2005, reset the character's morale boost/death penalty to 0% Will Candy Canes, indeed, erase a Morale Boost? -- Dashface 08:38, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :It's entirely possible that nobody has tried this, for obvious reasons. *grin* Kessel 06:16, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::Just tested it. A Candy Cane did not erase my 2% Morale Boost. -- Dashface 03:48, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Peppermint What flavour are '06 ones? :D Different effect? — Skuld 18:02, 13 December 2006 (CST) No idea, I just checked my mule (who still has some 129 of them from last year) and the name changed. I wonder if they'll be green this year, though. ~'Seef II' 18:05, 13 December 2006 (CST) :I'm hoping for Wintergreen this year. :) --Rainith 21:07, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::I guess another question is whether or not they will have a different functionality than last year. I agree that having Wintergreen candy canes would be sweet (no pun intended), but perhaps not so much if they don't work like the old ones do. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 21:55, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::Have they been renamed to Peppermint Candy Cane? -- Gordon Ecker 03:01, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yep...I actually just noticed the name change and came here to check the update notes to see when the change went in. Nothing about it has been added there yet. I hadn't logged into my mule for a while so I can't pinpoint when it happened...anyone else know which update it was? —Vendetta411 20:17, 16 December 2006 (CST) Death penalty remove quick reference Hi, i made a table where you can see all so far available DP-removing items, because it didn't exist until yet. Enjoy :D -- Zerpha The Improver 06:28, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Sweet Tooth? Does it add any points to the title? Kongtorp 01:24, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Dont bother check, did it myself;) Provides 2 points:) Kongtorp 02:56, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Remove all DP from.... The player who uses it, or the whole party? — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 14:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Only the one that uses it. - Yikey Not Obtainable This Year? The list of items advertised on the Wintersday 2008 Event Information page of GuildWars.com lacks Peppermint Candy Canes. I didn't see anything else that was missing, so it's likely they are dropping the peppermint candy canes completely from here-on-in. We still have the other big DP remover Powerstones, but these are rather expensive in comparison to Peppermints, although Powerstones are otherwise far superior. I've always used Wintergreens myself, but I can see a lot of players not doing their usual farming as a result of Peppermints being dropped, although most farmers will be out after a mini Polar Bear! --Ariena 07:13, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :I predict Polar Bears will be dirt common this year. 07:19, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::I forget which of the ANet staff mentioned this (I think Gaile, but couldn't locate it), but they confirmed the drop rate will be the same as last year, so basically abysmal. Although knowing in advance that it exists should yield a few more :) --Ariena 07:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC)